1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for emptying/filling of bulk goods from/into a container without contamination.
2. Description of Related Art
The steadily growing demand for industrially manufactured products is also imposing increasing demands in terms of raw materials and components that are used. The products involving an increasing degree of specialization, which means: increasingly higher degrees of purity, increasingly more effective substances, and unfortunately, also increasingly more dangerous substances, toxicity, the triggering of allergies and the effects of contamination and pollution are also on the increase. The problems are going in two directions. First, in the area of operator protection—the operator must not be exposed to any danger—and secondly, in the area of product protection—the product must not be contaminated with foreign substances. These are general requirements which are imposed mainly in bio- and food technology, chemical and pharmaceutical sectors of industry.
To meet these requirements the products to be processed are not handled openly, but in closed transport containers, e.g., fixed transport containers, flexible transport containers (also called big-bags) or barrels. All transport containers may additionally be equipped with an inner film bag.
This raises the question as to how these transport containers can be emptied and filled while avoiding contamination.
While expensive docking systems are already available for fixed transport containers, e.g., split valves, cone systems or the like, there is absolutely no satisfactory solution for transport containers with a flexible outlet and inlet.
The problem lies in the fact that, up till now, it has not been possible to connect transport containers with a flexible outlet in a form that is sealed from the surrounding area to a product inlet or product outlet of an installation or system, and to remove the emptied or filled container after emptying and filling again without contamination.
Conventional systems use mechanical clamping devices for connecting the containers, where the outlet on the connection system is clamped and sealed. However, when the container is changed, both the connection system and the container are open. Contamination at the connection point and contamination of the operator and the surrounding area may result from dust-laden air and dripping residual product.